Graduation
by pottertotter
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermoine are about to graduate, and Harry thinks about his future and who he will spend it with.
1. The End of Hogwarts

The day had come. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were about to graduate from their seventh year of Hogwarts. The feast had just begun, and the three of them were sitting in the back of the Great Hall for a change, chatting excitedly about jobs they would consider for their future. "I probably will go into the Ministry of Magic like my dad," Ron said removing his pointed hat from his head and set it on the table. "Maybe I'll become the Minister of Magic, that is, once Cornelius Fudge retires." "Me. I'll become a teacher here," Hermoine said, "You know, the pay is high, not that it matters though. What about you Harry?" "I honestly don't know what I'll do yet. Maybe work here, I don't know. Professor Dumbledore came to me the other day, offering me a job as headmaster." "But Harry," cried Ron, "You're so young!" "I know," Harry said, "but he does look a little old, and." "Attention!" McGonagall's voice echoed over everyone. She sat back down, and Professor Dumbledore stood up from his brilliant golden chair. "Well," he said in a weak voice, "Another year gone, and our most famous student graduates today." Harry turned violently red as Ginny clapped for him. Soon, the whole of the Great Hall applauded, all but the seventh year at the Slytherin table, where Draco and his friends stayed silent. "But don't just clap for him," Dumbledore said, "clap for the whole seventh year and their futures ahead." Another round of applause followed, and the seventh years all threw up their black hats in the air, as Ron and Hermoine exchanged a brief kiss. Harry glanced over in their direction, and felt happiness for them. 


	2. The Ride Home

The ride home on the train was fun, eating Bertie Botts every flavor beans (Yogurt, brick, vomit, and water), and secretly casting spells on Draco making him walk around with a numb tongue.  
  
"Hi," said Ginny, slowly inching into their compartment, "can I come in?"  
  
"But of course," said Harry in his deep voice. Ginny smiled and blushed and slowly sat down as close to Harry as she could.  
  
"So, Ginny," Harry said, "what are your plans this summer?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said, staring straight into green eyes, as though in a trance.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said, "Ginny?" he then shook her softly.  
  
"Ginny," Ron said, "quit being an ass!"  
  
"Ron," Hermoine cried, "calm down." Then, she whispered softly into Ron's ear, "can't you see, they're acting like we did when we fell in love. I think we should leave them alone. Should we go visit Seamus or something?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ron said, and they both got up and quietly left the compartment.  
  
"Wait," Harry said, " where are you going?"  
  
"Oh," Ron said, "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Yeah," Hermoine said, "me too."  
  
"Whatever," Harry said. Then, he felt a weight on his lap, and he saw Ginny had either fallen asleep or fainted onto Harry. "Ginny," he shook her, "Ginny."  
  
He turned her over, and very slowly, bent down and kissed her softly. Ginny immediately woke up, looked at Harry, and smiled. "Are you okay?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Uh huh," Ginny said, and grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well Potter," they heard a voice say from the compartment door. They both looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, sneering at them through his cold, black eyes.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," Harry cried, and stood up, wand out.  
  
"Or what?" Malfoy said calmly.  
  
"Or this," Harry said, and raised his wand at Draco. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried, and with a yelp of pain, Malfoy broke through the train roof and was gone.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried, "Are you sure you should have done that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't care," Harry said putting his wand away, "I can't get expelled."  
  
Then, a loud crash was heard. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" they heard Hermoine scream.  
  
"Uh oh," Harry said, and dashed out into the hallway where the scream was heard. Hermoine was running down the hall, screaming insanely.  
  
"Hermoine," Ron said, quickly getting out of the bathroom, "what happened baby?"  
  
"Oh, it was awful," Hermoine said, "I was in the stall, and all of a sudden, Draco came bursting through the ceiling before I even got out of the stall.  
  
"Oh, that's alright," Ron said raising up his sleeves, "I'll take care of him."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Draco said as he came out from the bathroom rubbing his head in pain. "What Weasly?" he sneered.  
  
"You peeping tom," Ron said, taking out his wand, "I got a few words for you." And with that, he shoved Draco into an empty compartment, and with that, he sealed the door, red sparks flying everywhere inside. 


	3. Double Proposal

The ride home on the train was quiet. Harry and Ginny shared their compartment with Hermoine and on sitting across from each other. The fat candy woman put Draco in a sling, while the conductor magicked away his broken nose.  
  
"All off!" cried the conductor when they got to the train station. Waiting for Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, and Harry was Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Oh, hello all!" cried Mrs. Weasly. "I hope your stay at our house will be enjoyable."  
  
"Thank you," Harry and Hermoine said happily.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasly cried. Ron stared at her oddly until he realized to take his arm off Hermoine's waist. "Now I want no public displays of affection around me, okay."  
  
"Okay," they all said. Harry and Ginny crossed their fingers behind their backs.  
  
The next few weeks at the Weasley's was enjoyable, as Harry moved in with Ron, and Hermoine stayed on the couch since Ginny's room was too cramped. As the weeks moved by, Harry craved to be with Ginny more, but he had to resist the temptation. Ron also needed to be with Hermoine, but while Harry slept at night, he would sneak downstairs to be with Hermoine more.  
  
Finally, when Harry could resist the temptation no more, he planned to sneak outside to Ginny's room when Ron was fast asleep. He would surprise Ginny.  
  
"Good night Ron," Harry said as he covered up in bed.  
  
"Good night Harry," Ron said, who was nearly asleep already. As the minutes crept by, Harry dreamt of he and Ginny married in their own house. Finally the time had come.  
  
He got up, and saw Ron was gone. "Hmm," Harry thought, "must have apparated to the toilet.  
  
As quietly as he could, he snuck out of his room, and saw the bathroom light on. Quietly, he opened Ginny's door, and shut it just before Mr. Weasly was getting out.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered. "Ginny, wake up."  
  
"Harry?" she asked quietly, "is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He tiptoed over to her bed, and lay down next to her. She put her head on his chest, and he bent down to kiss her head, when all of a sudden, the light turned on. Mr. Weasly had apparated into their room and turned on the light. His face showed him to be furious.  
  
"That's it," he said, "Ginny, get off that boy. Both of you come downstairs now." They both got up quietly and followed him to the family room. Ron and Hermoine were sitting on the couch, both nervous as ever.  
  
"Now," Mr. Weasly said, "Ron, put your shirt on." He did so and Mr. Weasly continued. "First, I find Ron and Herm making out down here, then, I go to get Harry to see if he knew about it, and he's making out too! What the devil is going on here! We have enough kids here as it is! And."  
  
"Wait dad," Ron cut in. "I have something to say."  
  
"Well, speak up," Mr. Weasly said.  
  
"Me. me and Hermione, well. I came down here to ask her. to ask her to, to marry me, and she accepted. See, look here." He grabbed Hermoine's hand and showed off a brilliant diamond ring, glowing in the light of fire.  
  
"Ron," Mr. Weasly said, "how the devil did you afford that?"  
  
"Well," he said, "I already had a ring, but I learned a spell during study to turn coal to diamonds. Dad, I love her, and you can't stop us."  
  
"Okay," Mr. Weasly said, "but no more of that down here."  
  
"Yes sir." Ron said.  
  
"Um, Mr. Weasly," Harry said, "I love Ginny, and I want to marry her as well."  
  
"Are you mad?" Mr Weasly asked, "Ginny hasn't even finished school! Out of the question."  
  
"I beg you, please, I love her so much," Harry said.  
  
"Me too daddy," Ginny said, "I love him too." Mr. Weasly froze for a minute, thinking it over, until he finally said one small word.  
  
"Okay." 


	4. The Rings

~I hope you are very much enjoying my story so far! If you have gotten this far, please review it! I would like to know how you feel about it! ~  
  
"Okay," Mr. Weasly said yet again. Harry suddenly felt alive and wonderful inside. He felt he had to thank Mr. Weasly over and over again, but first, he had to kiss his fiancée. He turned to Ginny and right as he was about to kiss her, he thought of something: the engagement ring!  
  
"Oh," he said, "hang on a second. "Accio Galleon," he said with his wand in the air, and immediately, a golden coin flew through the window and into Harry's open hand.  
  
"Whose galleon is that?" Mr. Weasly asked curiously.  
  
"I summoned it from my bank savings," Harry answered with his wand pointed at the coin. He whispered something to it, and immediately, it melted down to form a beautiful gold ring. "I was learning how to do that in History of Magic while we had free time."  
  
"What, to make golden rings that you can just carry around?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well," Harry answered, "I never knew I would be making an engagement ring with it. Now, I need some sort of gem, but I don't know how to make diamonds. Sorry about that Ginny."  
  
"Oh," she said, "come on, honey, I don't need a diamond."  
  
"But, I can make something else." Harry raised his wand at the ring, and immediately, a large ruby appeared in the center, with small ones going all the way around the side.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny cried, "it's beautiful!"  
  
"And now," Harry said, getting on one knee with the ring in his shaking hands, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny cried getting down on the floor with him, "Yes, I will, I will!" Harry smiled, and after slipping the ring on her finger, embraced her, kissing her over and over again.  
  
"Welcome to the family Harry!" Mr. Weasly said, hugging him, "and Hermoine!" Hermoine stood up and hugged Mr. Weasly also, and then hugged Harry.  
  
"I suppose this makes you, me related, like brother and sister!" Hermoine said.  
  
"I know," Harry said, "and you're my brother in law!" and with that, he hugged Ron, while Hermoine hugged Ginny and admired each other's rings.  
  
"I have to get the Mrs.!" Mr. Weasly said, and immediately dashed up the stairs to get her.  
  
"I bet I'll be the only one married next year at Hogwarts!" Ginny cried. 


	5. The Morning After

Harry woke the next morning, still in Ron's bedroom, but it seemed not enough. He wanted to be with Ginny, so he jumped out of bed, put on his bathrobe, and saw that Ron was already downstairs. Just before he ran downstairs, he looked at the clock, which read nine o'clock.  
  
When Harry arrived in the kitchen, only Ginny, Ron and Hermoine were there sitting at the table, spreading marmalade over toast for themselves.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Harry asked as he also sat down at the table next to Ginny.  
  
"Oh," Ron said swallowing his mouthful of toast, "Percy took George and Fred to their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley so he could get to work earlier. Some raid or something. Mum and dad went out to get some supplies for the summer: food or something."  
  
"So, how'd you sleep Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Perfect, just perfect," Harry said, exchanging a kiss with her.  
  
"Oh, here," Ginny said, cutting her toast in half, "I couldn't possibly finish. I already had two pieces already."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Harry said, accepting it and taking a bite.  
  
"Now, what should we do today?" Hermoine asked. "Maybe go to Diagon Alley to shop?"  
  
"That sounds good!" Ron said.  
  
"No, wait," Harry said, "I have another idea."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, clearing the plates from the table.  
  
"I was thinking I. well we, that is if you wanted to come with, go visit my Uncle and Aunt, you know, just to say hi?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds great!" Ginny said, "I would like to meet them."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ron said also.  
  
"Yes, lets go visit them," Hermoine said, and with that, they all got up from the table and moved over to the fireplace.  
  
"I'll go first," Harry said. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he yelled, "Number Four Privet Drive." And with that, he threw the powder into the fireplace, and disappeared into its depths. 


	6. The Short Visit

~I hope you are very much enjoying my story so far! If you have gotten this far, please review it! I would like to know how you feel about it! ~  
  
"Okay," Mr. Weasly said yet again. Harry suddenly felt alive and wonderful inside. He felt he had to thank Mr. Weasly over and over again, but first, he had to kiss his fiancée. He turned to Ginny and right as he was about to kiss her, he thought of something: the engagement ring!  
  
"Oh," he said, "hang on a second. "Accio Galleon," he said with his wand in the air, and immediately, a golden coin flew through the window and into Harry's open hand.  
  
"Whose galleon is that?" Mr. Weasly asked curiously.  
  
"I summoned it from my bank savings," Harry answered with his wand pointed at the coin. He whispered something to it, and immediately, it melted down to form a beautiful gold ring. "I was learning how to do that in History of Magic while we had free time."  
  
"What, to make golden rings that you can just carry around?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well," Harry answered, "I never knew I would be making an engagement ring with it. Now, I need some sort of gem, but I don't know how to make diamonds. Sorry about that Ginny."  
  
"Oh," she said, "come on, honey, I don't need a diamond."  
  
"But, I can make something else." Harry raised his wand at the ring, and immediately, a large ruby appeared in the center, with small ones going all the way around the side.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny cried, "it's beautiful!"  
  
"And now," Harry said, getting on one knee with the ring in his shaking hands, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny cried getting down on the floor with him, "Yes, I will, I will!" Harry smiled, and after slipping the ring on her finger, embraced her, kissing her over and over again.  
  
"Welcome to the family Harry!" Mr. Weasly said, hugging him, "and Hermoine!" Hermoine stood up and hugged Mr. Weasly also, and then hugged Harry.  
  
"I suppose this makes you, me related, like brother and sister!" Hermoine said.  
  
"I know," Harry said, "and you're my brother in law!" and with that, he hugged Ron, while Hermoine hugged Ginny and admired each other's rings.  
  
"I have to get the Mrs.!" Mr. Weasly said, and immediately dashed up the stairs to get her.  
  
"I bet I'll be the only one married next year at Hogwarts!" Ginny cried. 


	7. The Shower

~ This is a very intense chapter. If you feel strongly about these characters (which are not mine to own, they are the property of Warner Brothers and JK Rowling) do not read- potter*totter~  
When Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny got back, there was still no one home, only a note on the table. It read:  
  
Hello all, it's mom and dad, we'll be back tonight. At Arthur's office, unexpected raid. Bye!  
  
"Well," Ron said, "we got the house to ourselves."  
  
"Oh, come now!" Hermoine said, slapping him on the shoulder playfully and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "I don't care, I have to take a shower to get this soot off me!" So up she went to the shower at the top of the stairs, as Ron went outside to de-gnome the garden. Then, Harry had a sudden urge. Quietly, he went up the stairs, until he got to the bathroom door. Inside he could hear Ginny humming to herself.  
  
He twisted the handle, it was open. In he went, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny cried, stopping unlashing her shirt, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Well," he said, taking off his glasses, "I have all this soot too, and, there's no other shower."  
  
"Can't you wait?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I can't wait," Harry said, locking the door. Ginny giggled slightly.  
  
"Alright!" She said, and continued to unbutton her shirt. Harry, removing his shirt also. When they were down to boxers and underwear, Ginny blushed. "How about we both turn around."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, and, both turning around, Harry removed his final clothes. When he turned back, Ginny was like him, blushing more than ever as she looked at Harry, as she never did before. Climbing into the shower, signaling Harry to follow, and he did, shutting the glass door behind him.  
  
"Harry?" Hermoine and Ron called from downstairs, "Harry, where are you?" They both climbed up the stairs, looking in every room, not finding one trace of him. Finally, they got to the bathroom door, hearing the shower water hitting the floor as steam poured under the door.  
  
"Harry," Ron said shakily, "you-you're not in there, are you?" "No, he's not," Ginny yelled through, the whole time Harry rubbing her backside. "Stop that!" she giggled softly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hermoine said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "should we leave them?"  
  
"No! Are you kidding?" Hermoine cried, "they're not married!"  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "so-so who goes in to stop them?"  
  
"We both will," Hermoine said. She pulled out her wand, and touching it to the door, whispered, "Alohomora!" The door flew open as steam poured out.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Harry cried through the shower, "get out!"  
  
"No," Ron said, "you have to stop, you're not married!" Through the shower glass, a figure could be soon moving to the door. It opened, and out popped Harry nude while Ginny stayed inside.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine cried, seeing his soaked body, "I. I."  
  
"Need to get out," Harry said, and immediately she did. "Now, leave!" Harry cried at Ron.  
  
"Just put something on first," Ron said, "I can't look at you like that, you're my friend!"  
  
"I said get out!" Harry said again, "what, you've never seen some of this?" he said, waving his hands by his downside.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "definitely not yours!" Then, the shower turned off, and Ginny popped out too with a towel draped over herself.  
  
"No Ginny," Harry said, "turn it back on."  
  
"Uh, that's alright," Ginny said, seeing him out in the open with Ron.  
  
"Fine," Harry said, water dripping from his hair, "we'll get some more of this in the bedroom." He said, slapping his bare butt.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried, and right after, Ron, knocking him to the floor punched him in his jaw. "No!" Ginny cried, taking off her towel and covering both her and Harry as she got on top of him, "leave him alone!"  
  
"G-G." Harry tried to talk, but his mouth was bleeding to bad, and his jaw looked almost misshapen.  
  
"Shhh," she said, rubbing his cheek, "don't speak."  
  
"I-I'm, sorry," he stuttered choking in blood, "I don't. Know. what, c-came over me."  
  
"That's alright," Ginny said, "can you stand?"  
  
"I think s-so," he said, and, with Ginny coming up with him to keep him covered, closed the towel on him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Ron said, "I don't know why I did that. What ever you want, I'll do."  
  
"That's, okay," Harry said, and he and Ginny went out the door passed Hermoine and into Ginny's bedroom. Ron followed them in, and shut the door.  
  
"Ron, hand me another towel so I can give Harry this one."  
  
"Here," Ron said, handing her one.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and covered herself from Ron and gave Harry her towel.  
  
"Are you sure you should be in here?" Ron asked, helping Harry cover himself up.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, "I've already seen him naked." She smiled at Harry, but his jaw was hurting too bad for him to do anything. "Oh," she said, "I've got to get changed, I'll be right back Harry."  
  
He nodded, and she opened the door and was gone. "I'll go get you some clothes," Ron said, "be right back." He opened the door and went to him bedroom to grab something for him.  
  
Hermoine peeked her head in and saw Harry, wearing nothing in Hermoine's eyes.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked, and Harry nodded. She sat down next to him, and that slight movement on the bed made his towel fall. "Oh," Hermoine said covering her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, covering his pelvis area and lying down on the bed.  
  
"That's okay," she said. "Now I'm sorry I don't know a spell to heal bones, but I can numb it a little."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. Hermoine put her wand on Harry's jaw, and he grimaced, but by rubbing the wand back and forth, his pain left. "Thanks," he said, feeling his jaw, "I can't feel a thing.  
  
Hermoine laughed slightly, and slowly, lay down next to him, rubbing his muscular chest softly.  
  
"Don't," Harry said, he grabbed her hand, "I don't want to sound cruel, but, I'm already taken."  
  
"I understand," Hermione said, and getting up, left the room. 


End file.
